


Let It Rain

by SunriseRose1023



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Rain Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: You and Steve spend a lazy rainy day together.





	Let It Rain

 

It was the soft pattering against your window that woke you up. You blinked a few times, pushing the covers back, sitting on the edge of the bed. You yawned as you stood up, wrapping your arms around yourself and looking out the window. A smile spread across your face when you saw how overcast the sky was, a steady rain falling.

“Babe?”

You looked over your shoulder at the man in your bed. The smile on your face widened and you walked back over, crawling under the covers and burrowing next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around you, putting his face in your hair.

“Go back to sleep.”  
“I thought we had things to do today.”

You smiled at his muffled voice.

“It’s raining, Steve. And I think it’s going to stay that way all day. Let’s go back to sleep for a while.”

He nodded, yawning as he adjusted his grip on you. You tangled your feet with his, slipping your fingers through his hair, sighing as you drifted back to sleep.

When you woke up again, you were alone in the bed. You wrinkled your nose and pushed the covers back, shivering once. You walked to the dresser and pulled on a long pair of lounge pants, grabbing one of Steve’s sweatshirts and pulling it over your head. You threw your hair into a messy bun and walked down the hallway, stopping at the kitchen.

Steve stood at the stove with no shirt on and a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips. You licked your lips and walked forward, and he glanced over his shoulder, a smile spreading over his face when he saw you.

“Hey.”

You walked up behind him, smiling as he turned to face you, bending his head for his lips to meet yours. You ran a hand through his hair, going on your tiptoes to peek over his shoulder as he turned back to the stove.

“Breakfast?”

Steve smiled as he stirred the eggs he was scrambling.

“Brunch, really. We slept too long.”

You shook your head, pressing your lips to his bare shoulder as you walked to look out the window.

“No such thing on a rainy day.”

You smiled, crossing your arms over your chest, basking in the warmth of Steve’s sweatshirt.

“I love days like this.”

Steve didn’t answer, but you didn’t care. You continued, lifting a hand to touch the cool glass of the window.

“When the sky is gray and cloudy, and the rain is just … incessant. The whole world looks like it’s covered in a fog and everything is telling you to stay inside, wrapped up in a blanket and forget everything outside your walls.”

You moved a finger, following the trail a raindrop made as it slid down the glass. You smiled when Steve stepped up behind you, wrapping you in his strong arms, putting his face in your hair and breathing in deeply. He moved to rest his chin on your shoulder and you tilted your head until it was resting against his.

“Remind me to thank Mr. Stark for this again.”

Steve’s chest rumbled with the soft laugh he gave.

“Tony, babe. You can call him Tony, now.”

You nodded, murmuring the name under your breath. When Steve had admitted to the rest of the Avengers that he was dating you, Tony Stark immediately offered you a place to stay at the Avengers’ compound. The apartment was an entire floor above the rest of the team’s living spaces, and once your relationship had progressed to the point it was now, Steve had moved in with you.

You looked at the hand still pressed against the glass, saw the diamond sparkling in the ring Steve had slid onto your finger only a few months ago. You smiled and moved that hand to push it through Steve’s soft hair, sighing when his lips pressed against your neck.

“We should eat.”

Steve mm-hmmed against your neck and your eyes slid shut.

“Steve, if we don’t, we never will.”  
“And that’s a problem?”

You laughed, stepping out of his arms, laughing again at the whine he gave. You held out a hand that he immediately took and led him back to the kitchen. He stepped in front of you and lifted you, settling you on the counter, handing you a plate. You slid back, bringing your legs up onto the counter and settling the plate on your lap, smiling at him as you began to eat.

“What about  _Chopped_?”  
“We watch  _Chopped_ every Tuesday when it marathons on Food Network.”  
“You’re right. We could catch up on  _This Is Us_.”  
“I am not in the mood to cry today.”

You smiled, scrolling through the satellite guide on your television. You were lying on the couch, your head in Steve’s lap, relaxing as he practiced braiding your hair.

“ _Modern Family_?”  
“I still don’t get all the references.”

You nodded and Steve tapped a finger on your forehead.

“Hold still or it’ll be crooked.”

You smiled, bringing the remote up to eye-level instead of looking down at the buttons.

“Hey, what about Netflix? We could watch one of the movies on your list.”  
“I don’t know. After  _The Shawshank Redemption_ , I’m just kind of bummed out on it.”  
“Baby, I told you,  _Shawshank_ is one of those movies that you either love or hate.”

Steve shrugged his big shoulders and you sighed. You clicked the Netflix button on the remote anyway and began scrolling through the titles. Your eyes widened and you sucked in a breath when you hovered over one of the movies.

“Oh my god. This is it. We’re doing it. I don’t care what you say.”  
“Hmm? What—oh, come on. The rule is nothing animated.”  
“You can take that rule and shove it because this is a classic. A classic, Rogers! And you would know.”  
“Hey!”

You giggled.

“Not my fault you’re 100, old man.”

You giggled again when he pinched your side, and you settled in with a smile on your face as Charlton Heston’s deep voice began narrating.

_“Long ago, in the faraway land of Ancient Greece, there was a golden age …”_

__

“Okay, why aren’t there more Disney movies on my list?”  
“Because they’re not really considered ‘classics.’”  
“Well, that’s ridiculous. This was great!”

You settled back on the couch, smiling as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“And you said no animated movies.”  
“I take it back. Give me all the Disney animated things you’ve got.”

You smiled, glancing at the clock on the wall. Steve stepped into your line of vision, a smile on his face.

“Got somewhere you need to be?”  
“Maybe. What’s it to you?”

He leaned down, kissing your lips. Maybe he meant it to be just a quick peck, but it quickly evolved. Soon, you were stretched out on the couch, with the sweatshirt discarded somewhere on the floor and Steve’s hands beneath the thin tank top you were wearing. Steve’s body was a delicious weight on top of yours, his mouth surely sucking a hickey into your neck. He loved marking you up, mainly for the reason to sit and smile as he watched you try and it cover it up the next day.

“You—you know …”

Steve lifted his head, lips red and swollen. You smiled.

“Another reason I love rainy days. They are  _great_ for making out.”

Steve laughed, moving to kiss your lips once more. You pushed at his shoulders until he stood up, and you grabbed his hand, tugging him behind you as you took off running.

“Where are you going?!”  
“We are going … it’s a secret!”

Steve rolled his eyes, indulging you as you waited for the elevator, then rode it down to the bottom floor. When the doors opened, you tugged him out, then dropped his hand and ran into the rain. Steve put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

“You’re going to get pneumonia!”  
“That’s a myth!”

He couldn’t help the smile, watching you throw your -arms out and spin in a circle, already drenched from the steady rain. You looked back to him, pushing the stray hairs that had escaped his braid away from your face.

“Come play with me!”

He shook his head, sighing, then smiling as he jogged out from under the awning, jolting when the cold rain hit his skin.

“Jesus, it’s freezing!”  
“Big super soldier’s a bit of a wimp.”  
“Oh, I’ll show you ‘wimp.’”

You squealed as he hurried over and caught you, pulling your back against his hard chest and swinging you around in a circle. You laughed and threw your head back, the patter of the rain on your face relaxing you more than you could have imagined.

You and Steve splashed in the puddles in the grass, taking shelter under one of the wide oak trees when the rain picked up, using the time to make out a bit more. When a crack of thunder sounded, Steve shook his head.

“Okay, I’m not letting either of us get struck by lightning. Come on.”

You nodded, accepting the hand he offered and following him back to the compound. When you were almost there, he stopped.

“Wait a second.”

You raised an eyebrow and he pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you and lowering his head to kiss you again. You threw your arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss as the rain picked up even more, soaking the two of you right down the bone.

Steve’s lips on yours felt like heaven. He was warm, contrasting the cool temperature outside and the coolness of the rain that continued to fall. His lips were insistent, coaxing yours into a steady rhythm, and your knees absolutely buckled when Steve’s tongue slipped through and touched your own. You moved your hands to cup his face, giving a full-body shiver as a bolt of lightning lit up behind your closed eyes, followed by a loud crack of thunder.

Steve pulled back, shaking his head.

“That was too close for comfort.”  
“What if it’s just Thor, yanking our chains?”  
“I’m not taking any chances.”

You squealed as he set his hands on your waist, lifting you up and tossing you over his shoulder. You laughed as he jogged back to the covered awning, setting you back on your feet and taking your hand as he led you towards the elevator. You stepped inside the car and shivered as Steve pressed the button and the elevator started to move.

He shook his head, sending raindrops flying from his hair. You flinched back as the rain hit your face, shivering again. This time, your whole body shook and Steve glanced over his shoulder, raising one eyebrow at you. You rubbed your hands up and down your arms and he stepped closer to you.

“Your lips are blue.”  
“I’m fr-freezing. Maybe pl-playing in the r-rain in late autumn wasn’t my br-brightest idea.”

Steve wrapped his big hands over yours and you closed your eyes. He sighed, pulling you closer and trying to bleed some of his warmth into you.

“I should have brought you in earlier.”  
“Hey, I wa-wanted to be out there. It w-was my i-idea.”

Steve nodded, keeping you close as the elevator doors opened again. The two of you walked into the apartment, dripping all over the floor as you made your way to the bathroom.

Steve turned the water on while you shivered and rubbed your hands together. You shook your head and he glanced over his shoulder at you.

“Give me a second.”  
“I’m f-fine.”  
“Say that without your teeth chattering.”

You pressed your lips together, teeth chattering despite your efforts. Steve shook his head, a smile on his lips. He stuck a hand into the shower then nodded, turning back to you. You held your arms up and he laughed as he took hold of the bottom of your soaked tank top, pulling it up and over your head. You gave a hard shiver when he dropped it to the floor, seeing his eyes shift a shade darker at your bare skin. You slid your thumbs into your sweats, pushing them down your legs and kicking them away. Steve swallowed, all but pushing you into the shower.

You hissed at the feel of the warm water against your icy skin. It was painful for just a moment, until you slowly began to warm. You gasped when Steve stepped into the shower behind you, the coolness of his skin contrasting the warmth of the water falling over you. You turned to face him, looping your arms around his neck and resting your cheek on his chest. His hands slid around you, the one at the small of your back pressing you closer to him.

You just stood there, being held by Steve, letting his warmth surround you, soaking in the pleasant feeling. You pulled your head back, looking up at him, smiling when he dipped his head and pressed his lips to yours. You moved your hands to clutch his back as the kiss intensified, and he turned you around, pulling you closer to him instead of pushing your back against the cold tile wall. He moved one hand to brace himself on the wall, breaking the kiss, both of you looking up when he pulled his hand away, bits of plaster and dust falling around you.

“Don’t realize your own strength, do you?”  
“Can we get out of here before I rip the bathroom apart?”

You laughed, nodding. You both soaped up quickly, rinsing off just as the water began to cool. Steve stepped out of the shower first, hastily wiping himself off with a towel. You did the same, shivering in the cool air, laughing when Steve picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck, sucking in a breath when he slowly trailed a finger down your spine.

He laid you on the bed and you looked up at him, both of you glancing to the window when you heard the thunder. You could barely see through the raindrops that were on the glass and the fog that seemed to settle over the ground. You blinked when lightning flashed, jumping at a combination of the clap of thunder and Steve’s hands touching your hips.

You looked back at him and he gave you a smile, bending to press his lips to your knee. You bit your bottom lip between your teeth, closing your eyes as you opened your legs at Steve’s gentle hands nudging your knees apart. You jumped at the sudden crash of thunder, opening your eyes and blinking when you noticed no change in your vision.

“Steve?”  
“The lights went out. Tony’s generators should kick in soon.”

You arched your back a bit, looking upside-down towards the window behind you, blinking at the flash of lightning. You waited, but there was no hum of electricity, nothing to signify the generators powering up.

“Uh, Steve?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know what’s up.”

You propped yourself up on your elbows.

“Should we go check it out?”  
“We could. Or …”

You lifted an eyebrow, gasping when you felt his hands sliding down your thighs.

“What are you doing?”  
“You’re not afraid of the dark, are you?”  
“Well … not anymore, but—“

You gasped when you felt his lips press against your knee.

“Steve, I can’t see you.”  
“That’s kind of the point, baby. Anticipation, because you won’t be able to see what I’m going to do next.”  
“Oh my god.”

The words left your throat in a whisper, and you squeezed your eyes shut when you felt his hands sliding up your legs. You licked your lips and spread your legs at Steve’s gentle touches, sucking in a breath when you felt his breath on your inner thigh.

“Relax, baby.”  
“Seriously? I can barely see my hand in front of my face, you’re …  _there_ and you want me to relax?”  
“Just feel. Don’t try to see. Just close your eyes and feel me.”

You huffed out a breath, closing your eyes, smiling when Steve’s lips pressed gently against yours. He stayed close, and you murmured softly, lips brushing against his.

“I love you.”  
“I love you. Let me make you feel good.”

You nodded, and Steve kissed you once more before he was gone, lips pressing soft kisses along your body until he arrived between your legs. You bit your bottom lip in anticipation, gasping when you felt the first tentative brush of his tongue.

You moaned as he slowly drove you insane with his tongue, adding his lips in just to hear your quiet gasps. One of his hands snaked up to cup your breast and you groaned, body jolting when one of the fingers from his other hand slid into you.

“ _Steve_.”  
“I’ve got you, baby.”

You groaned again, clenching your eyes shut, body jolting again at the loud crack of thunder just outside the window. Steve rolled your nipple between his fingers as he pushed a second finger inside you, taking your clit in his mouth. The trio of sensations hit you hard, and you groaned as you came.

You didn’t have time to say anything, not that you could formulate words anyway, and you gasped as Steve’s lips were suddenly on yours. You scrambled to wrap your arms around him, body giving a hard shudder as he slid into you.

You closed your eyes, holding him tightly as he buried his face in your hair, focusing on the way his body felt. You wrapped a leg around his waist, soaking in the groan he gave when he was able to push deeper. He lifted his head as you blinked open your eyes, looking up at him as lightning lit up the sky, illuminating his face, giving his blue eyes an electric hue. You reached up and laid your hands on his cheeks, bringing his lips back to yours.

“I love you.”

Steve murmured against your mouth and you smiled, kissing him again, running your fingers through his still-damp hair as he put his face in your neck. His hips rolled against yours and you gave a soft moan, closing your eyes again as you let your head roll on the pillow. You moaned again at the feel of Steve’s lips against your neck, and you dug your fingers into his back, the muscles tensing under your touch as his hips stuttered, a long, low groan leaving his lips as he came. He reached a hand down between the two of you, between your legs, and at the touch of his calloused fingers, you came, as well.

“It’s still raining.”

You smiled, yawning as you slid backwards a bit, snuggling closer to Steve. He smiled, wrapping you tighter in his arms. You settled in the bed, eyes drifting shut, smiling as the blankets were draped over you. You rolled to your back just for a moment, looking up into Steve’s eyes, giving him a smile.

“Let it rain.”


End file.
